Total Drama Destruction!
by MissShipper101
Summary: Watch as 24 contestants battle it out for 5. Million. Dollars! Apps Open!
1. Apps Here :)

Okay everyone! I'm looking for 23 OCs to take part in Total Drama Destruction! Alongside 1 of my own! NO MARY-SUES PLEASE.

Here is the App:

(BASIC)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

(APPERANCE)

Height:

Weight:

Skin Colour:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Type (Hourglass, etc.):

Normal Clothes:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

(REACTION TO)

Being voted off first:

Being voted off before the merge:

Being voted off at the merge:

Being voted off after the merge:

Placing Second:

Winning:

Falling in love:

Being asked out by that person:

Being asked out by someone they don't like:

What would they do with the money?:

(OTHER)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Special Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationship?:

If so? With who?:

Any interesting marks?:

Would you be okay with being voted off first?:

Antagonist?:

Challenge ideas (Optional, but it gives you extra points!):

Audition Tape (Same as above):

Here are my OCs-

(BASIC)

Name: Amethyst Smith

Nickname: Smith

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Whiny Rich Girl

Sexuality: Straight

(APPERANCE)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 43kg

Skin Colour: Pale

Hair: Jet Black with a slight waviness

Eyes: Emerald Green

Body Type (Hourglass, etc.): Quite thin, stick-like

Normal Clothes: A white t-shirt that shows off a bit of her cleavage, saying: Money Honey with a picture of a wallet and gold skinny jeans.

Formal: A golden frilly dress that barley goes up to her knees.

Swimwear: A white, frilly bikini.

Sleepwear:

(REACTION TO)

Being voted off first: Whines, and threatens to have them all become moneyless, jobless deadbeats.

Being voted off before the merge: Attempts to bribe Chris to let her stay on.

Being voted off at the merge: Same as above.

Being voted off after the merge: Would try and make a deal with the remaining contestants to split the money 90-10 (The 90 going to her of course)

Placing Second: Would attempt to steal the money or get it taken away from them.

Winning: Would squeal in delight and rub her victory in everyone else's face.

Falling in love: Would spoil them with presents (Of a reasonable price. She's not a romantic pushover) and would treat them with SOME decency.

Being asked out by that person: Accept, but only if he treated her to a VERY fancy date.

Being asked out by someone they don't like: Spit on them and call them a penniless fiend who isn't worth her time.

What would they do with the money?: Spend it to buy another brand new speedboat and a car (Or 2)

(OTHER)

Personality: Whiny, full of herself

Likes: Being rich, Money, Her pet dog Noodles, Winning, Mansions, Speedboats, Pink limos.

Dislikes: Poor people, the homeless, Chris, Bugs, and Dirt.

Fears: Being trapped in a room with hobos.

Special Skills: She has a really high pitched scream that could almost blow your eardrums.

Strengths: He drive for the money sort of motivates her (at times).

Weaknesses: Her irrational fear or those who are less fortunate than her, and being too focused on the money.

Relationship?: Yes

If so? With who?: Someone who balances her out, possibly challenges her.

Any interesting marks?: None.

Would you be okay with being voted off first?: First? No. But she won't win.

Antagonist?: No.


	2. Cast List Update

Hey guys! Here's an update on the Cast List so far!

Girls:

Amethyst Smith (The Whiny Rich Girl)

Allison Michelle (The Wannabe Mad Scientist)

Jose Riffen (The Scary Punk)

Rosalina Maza (The Yaoi Fangirl)

Elizabeth Dunrey (The Archeologist)

(7 Places Left!)

Boys:

Jacque Cortez Metoyer (The Con Artist)

Draco Wiggins (The Cynical Gear-head)

Mark Montgomery (The Crazy Yet Sneaky Saboteur)

(9 Places Left)

That's all for now guys! Sorry if your OC isn't on here. Although there is a possibility some of your OCs still have a shoot. So keep sending in Apps!


	3. Holidays

Hey everyone, I'm going on holidays tomorrow and won't be able to update at the very LEAST until next Wednesday :/ hope you all understand.

See you then :) Please continue to send in your apps, I'll be putting up the final cast list around the 2nd of January :P

xxx MissShipper101


	4. Semifinal cast list :)

Okay everyone! I still haven't chosen enough OCs to take part in my story so KEEP SENDING APPS IN! :D

Here's the semi-final cast list!

**Girls:**

Amethyst Smith (The Whiny Rich Girl)

Allison Michelle (The Wannabe Mad Scientist)

Jose Riffen (The Scary Punk)

Rosalina Maza (The Yaoi Fangirl)

Elizabeth Dunrey (The Archeologist)

Wisteria Walker (The Witchy, Quiet Girl)

Chanel Fichbark (The Devious Clean Freak)

Deborah Lee Bartley (The Workaholic Barista)

Aria Benson (The Airhead Artist)

(3 Spaces Left)

**Boys:**

Jacque Cortez Metoyer (The Con Artist)

Draco Wiggins (The Cynical Gear-head)

Mark Montgomery (The Crazy Yet Sneaky Saboteur)

Jabari Williams (N/A (PM me your stereotype please :P) )

Jo Clee (The Mentally Deranged)

Cooper Layton (The Loudmouth)

Lincoln Moore (The Genius Detective)

Jasper Jordan (The Cute Chemist)

Vincent Sebastian Stumboe (The Tough (Violinist) Jock)

Jace Walden (The shy bassist bookworm)

(2 Spaces Left)

So, keep sending in apps! Also, if you're bored you could read my other story the spark! (If you want to…)


End file.
